fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:XXJellyXx/The Proxy (The Forest)
Summary A proxy is a human being who has been corrupted, and enslaved by Slenderman Appearance and Personality The proxies are often either in a dark color, or a white color of skin. They generally have red eyes, wear a hood, and may have blood stains on their shirt. Personal Statistics Alignment: Mostly Neutral Evil with some Chaotic Evil attributes Name: Proxy | Proxy | Katie Origin: ROBLOX (Jellyninja_XD13's "The Forest") Gender: Varies | Varies | Female Age: Unknown Classification: Corrupted human being, Superhuman Weight: Unknown Height: Varies | Varies | 5'7 (in feet) Eye Color: Glowing red Hair Color: Black / Dark Brown Marital Status: Unknown Status: Alive Affiliation: Unknown Previous Affiliation: Unknown Combat Statistics Tier: 9-C | 10-A | Kate Powers and Abilities: Can sense people in his surroundings, Enhanced Senses | High tolerance of pain, Enhanced Senses, Indomitable Will, Can remember someone even if they've only had a glance (Memory may fade over many months) | Previous abilities plus, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception, Stealth Mastery, Can induce pain nerves when touching a victim, Vehicular Mastery, Moderate degree of fighting capability, Can utilize any weapon, Acrobatics, some degree of Fear inducement, Aim-dodging via Precognition Attack Potency: Street level (The knife can harm the player) | Athlete level (Can overpower full grown adults easily) | Wall level (Thrown many armored troops apart effortlessly, can break through wooden buildings, and cars) Speed: Normal Human (Can run consistently after The Player) | Athlete Human (Can catch up to an average person) | Superhuman, possibly Subsonic running speed and reflexes (Was seen only as a blur when running past one armored soldier) with Subsonic reactions (Reacted to Slenderman's tentacles, even though she still got hit by them) Lifting Strength: Likely Regular Human (Should be comparable to The Player) | Athletic Human (Dragged around a grown man while he was standing up) | Peak Human (Single-handedly lifted up an armored trooper (note his heavy armor) and hurled him a couple of yards away into a tree) Striking Strength: Unknown | Athlete Class | Street Class (Her punch can easily harm grown athletes, even armored ones), possibly Wall Class (Was assumed to have broken into a wooden shack, but it's not sure how easily or how long this took) Durability: Street level (Slightly harmed from falling from a two story building) | Athlete level (High tolerance of pain makes them hard to fend off) | Athlete level+ (High tolerance of pain makes her hard to flinch, reacts to Street Class attacks) Stamina: High (Never tires from running/jogging) Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: Knife Intelligence: Average | At least Sapient, easily fooled a group of tactful troopers. Can lure grown adults into places, even ones that aren't so curious/gullible without them realizing much (Though this ability is far weaker than Slender's ability). Weaknesses: Bright lights can distort proxies for a moment | Same as before, but note that reminding her of who she is can weaken her corruption, as well as physical being Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Game | Canon | Katie (Canon) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts